Konoha Christmas Carols
by Goggleplex
Summary: Parodies of songs of the Christmas Season preformed by Konoha ninjas and with special appearances by the Akatsuki and other characters as well. Enjoy! Characters categories will change every chapter
1. Shino Got Run Over By A Reindeer

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged and Parodied By Goggleplex

Summery: Parodies of songs of the Christmas Season preformed by Konoha ninjas and with special appearances by the Akatsuki and other characters as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I'd accept any Naruto-related things as a gift (hinthint to my family) Also I am aware that it's not even Thanksgiving yet here in the States but I wanted to start the season a little early. I've been waiting since the week before Halloween to start cranking these out.

* * *

Shino Got Run Over By A Reindeer 

_**Kiba**_: Shino got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from my house Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Hinata, we believe.

---

He'd been drinking too much eggnog,

And we begged him not to go.

But he forgot his insects disposition,

And he staggered out the door into the snow.

---

When we found him Christmas morning,

At the scene of the attack

He had hoof prints on his forehead,

And incriminating Claus marks on his back.

---

_**Kiba**_: Shino got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from my house Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me an' Hinata, we believe.

---

Now we're all so proud of Hinata,

She's been taking this so well.

See her in there watching Chouji,

Drinking tea and playing cards with cousin Neji.

---

It's not Christmas without Shino,

All the rookies dressed in black.

And we just can't help but wonder

Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

SEND THEM BACK!!!

---

_**Kiba**_: Shino got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from my house Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me an' Hinata, we believe.

---

Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of cheese (ahhhhh!)

And the blue and silver candles,

That would just have matched the bugs in Shino's sleeves.

---

I've warned all my friends and neighbours,

Better watch out for yourselves.

They should never give a license,

To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.

Sing it, Hinata!

---

_**Hinata**_: Shino got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from Kiba's on Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Kiba, we believe.

* * *

Please tell me if you liked this parady by reviewing and/or alerting/favorite-age! 


	2. The Snow MiserHeat Miser Song

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged and Parodied by: Goggleplex

* * *

Hope you enjoy it!

-----

_**The Snow Miser/Heat Miser Song**_

STARRING: Haku and Gaara

---

_**Haku**_: I'm Mister White Christmas

I'm Mister Snow

I'm Mister Icicle

I'm Mister Ten Below

---

Friends call me Snow Miser

What ever I touch

Turns to snow in my clutch

I'm too much!

---

_**Zabuza**_: He's Mister White Christmas

He's Mister Snow

---

_**Haku**_: That's right!

---

_**Zabuza**_: He's Mister Icicle

He's Mister Ten Below

---

_**Haku**_: Friends call me Snow Miser,

What ever I touch

Turns to snow in my clutch

---

_**Zabuza**_: He's too much!

---

_**Haku**_: I never want to see a day

That's over forty degrees

I'd rather have it thirty,

Twenty, ten, five and let it freeeeEEEEEEeeze!

---

_**Zabuza**_: He's Mister White Christmas

He's Mister Snow

---

_**Haku**_: That's right!

---

_**Zabuza**_: He's Mister Icicle

He's Mister Ten Below

---

_**Haku**_: Friends call me Snow Miser,

What ever I touch

Turns to snow in my clutch

... too much.

---

_**Hake/Zabuza**_: Too Much!

---

_**Sasuke**_: I'm Mister Green Christmas

I'm Mister Sun

I'm Mister Heat Blister

I'm Mister Hundred and One

---

They call me Heat Miser,

What ever I touch

Starts to melt in my clutch

I'm too much!

---

_**Kakashi**_: He's Mister Green Christmas

He's Mister Sun

He's Mister Heat Blister

He's Mister Hundred and One

---

_**Sasuke**_: They call me Heat Miser,

What ever I touch

Starts to melt in my clutch

---

_**Kakashi**_: He's too much!

---

_**Sasuke**_: Thank you!

I never want to see a day

That's under sixty degrees

I'd rather have it eighty,

Ninety, one hundred degrees!

Oh, some like it hot, but I like it really hot! Hee hee!

---

_**Kakashi**_: He's Mister Green Christmas

He's Mister Sun

---

_**Sasuke**_: Sing it!

---

_**Kakashi**_: He's Mister Heat Blister

He's Mister Hundred and One

---

_**Sasuke**_: They call me Heat Miser,

What ever I touch

Starts to melt in my clutch

I'm too much!

---

_**Sasuke/Kakashi**_: Too Much!

* * *

Hehehe. Well that was amusing (at least to me) even with virtually no changes to the song. I'll probably have more up tomorrow night! Review please! 


	3. 12 Pains of Christmas: Akatsuki Style

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

The Twelve Pains of Christmas: Akatsuki Style

* * *

_**Konan**_: The first thing at Christmas,

That's such a pain to me:

_**Zetsu**_: Is finding a Christmas tree,

---

_**Konan**_: The second thing at Christmas,

That's such a pain to me:

_**Deidara**_: Rigging up the lights,

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree,

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The third thing at Christmas

That's such a pain to me:

_**Kisame**_: Hangovers,

_**Deidara**_: Rigging up the lights

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree,

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The fourth thing at Christmas,

That's such a pain to me:

_**Itachi**_: Sending Christmas cards,

_**Kisame**_: Hangovers,

_**Deidara**_: Rigging up the lights

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The fifth thing at Christmas

That's such a pain to me:

_**All**_: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

_**Itachi**_: Sending Christmas cards,

_**Kisame**_: Hangovers,

_**Deidara**_: Rigging up the lights

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The sixth thing at Christmas

That's such a pain to me:

_**Pein**_: Facing my in-laws,

_**All**_: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

_**Itachi**_: I hate these Christmas cards,

_**Kisame**_: Hangovers,

_**Deidara**_: Rigging up these lights

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree,

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The seventh thing at Christmas,

that's such a pain to me:

_**Kakuzu**_: The Salvation Army,

_**Pein**_: Facing my in-laws,

_**All**_: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

_**Itachi**_: Sending Christmas cards,

_**Kisame**_: Ohhh geeez,

_**Deidara**_: I'm tryin to rig up these lights

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree

---

_**Konan**_: The eighth thing at Christmas,

that's such a pain to me:

_**Tobi**_: I want a transformer for Christmas,

_**Kakuzu**_: Charities

_**Pein**_: And what do you mean your in-laws?

_**All**_: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

_**Itachi**_: Ugh makin up these cards,

_**Kisame**_: Get me more sake huh,

_**Deidara**_: What we have no extension cords?

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree,

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The ninth thing at Christmas

that's such a pain to me:

_**Hidan**_: Finding parking spaces,

_**Tobi**_: Zetsu I want some candy,

_**Kakuzu**_: Donations,

_**Pein**_: Facing my in-laws

_**All**_: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

_**Itachi**_: Writing out those Christmas cards,

_**Kisame**_: Hangovers,

_**Deidara**_: Now why the hell are they blinking?

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree,

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The tenth thing at Christmas

That's such a pain to me:

_**Sasori**_: Batteries not included,

_**Hidan**_: No parking spaces,

_**Tobi**_: Buy me something,

_**Kakuzu**_: Get a job you bum,

_**Pein**_: Facing my in-laws,

_**All**_: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

_**Itachi**_: Oh no sending Christmas cards,

_**Kisame**_: Oh-geez look at this,

_**Deidara**_: One light goes out they all go out,

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree,

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The eleventh thing at Christmas

That's such a pain to me:

_**Orochimaru**_: Stale T.V. specials,

_**Sasori**_: Batteries not included,

_**Hidan**_: No parking spaces

_**Tobi**_: Senpai I gotta go bathroom,

_**Kakuzu**_: Charites,

_**Pein**_: She's a witch I hate her,

_**All**_: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

_**Itachi**_: I dont even know half these people,

_**Kisame**_: Oh who has the toilet paper,

_**Deidara**_: Turn the flashlight on I blew a fuse

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree,

---_**  
**_

_**Konan**_: The twelfth thing at Christmas

that's such a pain to me: Singing Christmas carols,

_**Orochimaru**_: Stale T.V. specials,

_**Sasori**_: Batteries not included,

_**Hidan**_: No parking,

_**Tobi**_[crying

_**Kakuzu**_: Charities,

_**Pein**_: Gotta make em dinner,

_**All**_: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!

_**Itachi**_: I'm not sending them Leader that's it,

_**Kisame**_: Shut up you,

_**Deidara**_: You're so smart you rig up the lights

_**Zetsu**_: And finding a Christmas tree!!

* * *

Ooh boy...Ths song has been in my head all day and couldn't help but think of the Akatsuk while it did so here's the result. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Carol of the Bombs

Konoha Christmas Carols

Parodized and Arranged by, Goggleplex.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all your favoriting! And now without further ado I am happy to be presenting Deidara's favorite Christmas song:

_**Carol of the Bombs**_

Hark! how the bombs, sweet clay-winged bombs

All seem to say, throw cares away.

Deidara has room, bringing good booms

To young and old, meek and the bold

Boom, Bang, Bang, Boom, that is their song,

With joyful ring, all exploding

---

One seems to hear bombs of good cheer

From everywhere, filling the air

O, how they pound, raising the sound

Oer hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people scream

Sounds of good fear, Deidara is here!

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

---

On, on they send, on without end

Their booming tone to every home

Hark! how the bombs, sweet clay-winged bombs

All seem to say, throw cares away.

Deidara has come, wrecking all homes

Of young and old, meek and the bold

Boom, Bang, Bang, Boom, that is their song

With joyful ring, all exploding.

One seems to hear bombs of good cheer

From everywhere, filling the air

---

O, how they pound, raising the sound

Oer hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people scream

Songs of good fear, Deidara is here!

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

---

On, on they send, on without end

Super explosive tone to every home.

Boom, Boom, Bang, Boom

* * *

Once again please review to tell me if you like these. You can also make character requests but I'll choose a song for him/her. 


	5. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Konoha Christmas Carols

arranged and parodized by: Goggleplex

* * *

From the laziest ninja in the world I give you the laziest Christmas song of all time: 

_**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas **_

---

_**Shikamaru**_: Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light

From now on, your troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Make the Yuletide gay,

From now on, your troubles will be miles away.

---

_**Shikamaru & Chouji**_: Here we are as in olden days,

happy golden days gone by.

Oldest friends who are dear to us

gather near to us once more.

---

_**Shikamaru**_: Through the years we all will be together

---

_**Neji**_: If the Fates allow

(_Tenten gags him and then ties him up_)

---

_**Shikamaru**_: Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. //yawns then leaves stage//

* * *

Woohoo, shortest song yet! And that makes Shikamaru happy. A slow song about troubles far away... And any much longer he would have fallen asleep before it finished... Thanks for the request and also for your favorites/reviews. 


	6. You're a Mean One, Orochimaru

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by: Goggleplex

* * *

Hope you are enjoying all of these! This next one is from the Sound Genin and is dedicated to Orochimaru.

_**You're a Mean One, Orochimaru**_

_**Kin**_: You're a mean one, Orochimaru

You really are a heel.

You're as cuddly as a cactus,

You're as charming as an eel.

Orochimaru

You're a bad banana

With a greasy black peel.

---

_**Zaku**_: You're a monster, Orochimaru

Your heart's an empty hole.

Your brain is full of spiders,

You've got garlic in your soul.

Orochimaru

I wouldn't touch you, with a

thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.

---

_**Kin**_: You're a vile one, Orochimaru

You have termites in your smile.

You have all the tender sweetness

Of a seasick crocodile.

Orochimaru

Given the choice between the two of you

I'd take the seasick crockodile.

---

_**Zaku**_: You're a foul one, Orochimaru

You're a nasty, wasty skunk.

Your heart is full of unwashed socks

Your soul is full of gunk.

Orochimaru

The three words that best describe you,

are, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."

---

_**Kin**_: You're a rotter, Orochimaru

You're the king of sinful sots.

Your heart's a dead tomato splot

With moldy purple spots,

Orochimaru

---

_**Dosu**_: Your soul is an apalling dump heap overflowing

with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable

rubbish imaginable,

Mangled up in tangled up knots.

---

_**Zaku**_: You nauseate me, Orochimaru

With a nauseaus super-naus.

You're a crooked jerky jockey

And you drive a crooked horse.

Orochimaru

---

_**All Three**_: You're a three decker saurkraut and toadstool

sandwich with arsenic sauce.

* * *

Again I _do_ take character requests and I hope you enjoyed this update! 


	7. Blue Christmas

Konoha Christmas Carols

Parodized by Goggleplex.

* * *

I just have to say that sometimes it is just _too_ easy to tease Kisame...//imagines Kisame in a glittery-white Elvis costume while singing the song...//

Blue Christmas

_Setting[Kisame when he hears of Zabuza's 'unfortunate' death on Christmas Eve remembers the 'good old days' and breaks out into song, mutch to Itachi's annoyance..._

_**Kisame**_: I'll have a blue Christmas without you

I'll be so blue thinking about you

Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree

Won't be the same punk, if you're not here with me

---

And when those blue snowflakes start falling

That's when those blue memories start falling

You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white

But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas

---

You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white

But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas

---

I'll have a blue Christmas that's certain

And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'

You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,

But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas

* * *

Wow...his song was shorter than Shkamaru's...but his Elvis-style can definately drag it out... 


	8. O Zetsusan

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

* * *

Right it's Tobi's time to shine! (Tosses confetti) and I'm know that Tobi will enjoy brnging you cheer by singing about good old Zetsu! 

_**O Zetsu-San**_

---

_**Tobi**_: O Zetsu-San,

O Zetsu-San,

How steadfast are

your branches!

Your boughs are green

in summer's clime

And through the snows

of wintertime.

O Zetsu-San,

O Zetsu-San,

How steadfast are

your branches!

---

O Zetsu-San,

O Zetsu-San,

What happiness befalls me

When often at

joyous Christmas-time

Your form inspires

my song and rhyme.

O Zetsu-San,

O Zetsu-San,

What happiness befalls me

O Zetsu-San,

O Zetsu-San,

---

Your boughs can

teach a lesson

That constant feeding

and hopeless times

Lend strength and

comfort through all vines.

O Zetsu-San,

O Zetsu-San,

Your boughs can

teach a lesson!

---

Right...Tobi is a good(bad) boy isn't he? Hope you enjoyed it and remember everyone that I take character requests!

Oh and because I've decided to become a shameless self-promoter be sure to check out my oneshot story titled "Mandara Uchiha" I really liked writing it and it isn't getting as many hits as I'd like it to have.

Here's a quick link: a parody of Rumplestiltskin and also stars Tsunade and Kakuzu.


	9. Hidan In The Realm of Glory

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

* * *

And now we come to a traditional Christmas song that has been sung in churches for over a century...I really, really hope God forgives me for trashing the true reason for Christmas...I present to my lovely followers:

_**Hidan In The Realm of Glory **_

---

Hidan in the realm of glory,

Wing our fight over all the earth;

Ye who sang Jashin's story

Now proclaim the Dawn's New birth.

---

Come and tourture, come and tourture

Tourture all the Jinchuuriki.

---

Hidan, in the field abiding,

Flogging all your sins by night,

Immortalness in you residing;

Yonder shines the crimson sight:

---

Come and tourture, come and tourture

Tourture all the Jinchuuriki.

---

Hidan, leave your contemplations,

Brighter bloodbaths beam afar;

Seek the great judgement of nations;

Ye have seen Jashin's mighty power.

---

Come and tourture, come and tourture

Tourture all the Jinchuuriki.

---

Sinners, before the reaper bending,

Watching long in shock and fear;

Suddenly Hidan, descending,

In his skull face shall appear.

---

Come and tourture, come and tourture

Tourture all the Jinchuuriki.

---

Sinners, wrung with true acceptance,

Doomed for eternal, endless pains,

Justice now speeds up the sentence,

Hidan fells you, breaks your brains.

---

Come and tourture, come and tourture

Tourture all the Jinchuuriki.

---

Though an immortal now we view him,

He shall fill his Jashin's throne,

Gather all demons up to him;

Every knee shall then bow down:

---

Come and tourture, come and tourture

Tourture all the Jinchuuriki.

---

Blood bathed Jashin, he adores thee,

His god, his father, freedom, fun,

Evermore his voice is raising

To the eternal violent one.

---

Come and tourture, come and tourture

Tourture all the Jinchuuriki.

---

Come and tourture, come and tourture

Tourture all the Jinchuuriki.

* * *

That made me feel slightly dirty. But Hidan always does that to me since his beliefs about God, evil, sinners and such are so different from my own. But it was a parady and maybe you enjoyed it? If you did please tell me so! 


	10. Silver and Gold

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

* * *

I haven't updated in awhile but I got inspred today! It's Kakuzu's favorite Christmas song:

_**Silver and Gold!**_

---

**Kakuzu**: Silver and gold

Silver and gold

Everyone wishes for silver and gold

How do you measure its worth?

Just by the pleasure it gives here on Earth.

---

**Kakuzu**: Silver and gold

Silver and gold

Means so much more when I see

Silver and gold decorations

Under my very own Christmas tree!

---

**Kakuzu**: -(speaking)- What's a Christmas tree without tinsel and expensive silver and gold decorations? Can't really call it a Christmas tree, now can you? And think of all the joy that would be lost on Christmas morning if all the young folks didn't get see that gold and silver on that green as money tree. --Well too bad for them because it's all_mine_ now!

---

**Kakuzu**: -(back to singing)--

Silver and gold

Silver and gold

Means so much more when I see

Silver and gold decorations

Under my very own Christmas tree!

* * *

For the person who requested Gaara he'll be coming soon! 


	11. Gaara the Sandman

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

* * *

I can't believe I produced this drivel...without further to do I give you Temari, who will present to you:

_**Gaara the Sandman**_

**Temari**: Gaara the Sandman

Was a solemn grumpy soul

With a demon 'squirrel' and a love tattoo

And a gourd that holds his sand

---

Gaara the Sandman

Is a horror tale they say

He's the leader of Suna

But the children know

How he massacred in his day

---

There must have been some hatred

In that stone cold heart as a kid

For when he tromped around the town

Someone would always wind up dead

---

Gaara the Sandman

Was as cruel as he could be

And the children say

He could crush and flay

All the enemies he could see

---

Gaara the Sandman

Went to a tournament one day

And it was there he said,

"I kill to live: And we'll have some fun

Now lets go before I fade away"

---

Down to the forest

With a fox-boy at his heel

Running here and there

All around the trees

Saying, "kill me if you can"

---

The fox led him down

And proceeded to beat him swell

He some how changed that day

As he was taken away

Then he grew up to be the Kage

---

Gaara the Sandman

Was a worry to Suna

But he is kind and good

And takes care of his 'hood

He'll be there till the end!

---

Even I have to admit that was pretty crappy...but damnit there arn't any words that rhyme with 'Suna' or 'Kage' A better song will come next! I pinky promise!


	12. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

Out on his journey with Jiraiya the first year is winding down and as it does Naruto thinks of Konoha, where his friends and almost family members wait. Out in sound Sasuke also feels a twinge of nostalgia as he trains to become stronger as well. Unknown to each others actions they both have the same song in their hearts...

_**"I'll Be Home For Christmas"**_

---

**Naruto**: I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents by the tree

Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

---

**Naruto**: I'm dreaming tonight

Of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know

It's a long road back

I promise you

---

**Sasuke**: I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

---

**Sasuke**: Christmas here in Sound,

Where my training calls.

I'll have sun,

And lots of fun

While training by the sea.

Christmas Eve you'll find me,

Here in paradise.

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams...

---

That song always makes me feel sappy...until the next song! Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate it tonight!


	13. Christmas in OldKiri

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

* * *

And now a special appearance by Suigetsu who doesn't like cold and snow, but tropical beaches and umbrella drinks, only found in the vacation spot known as old-Kiri (where Kirigakure Shinobi go to get sun and surf.)

_**Melekalikimaka **_

**Suigetsu**: It's been my secret passion to try it

To spend my Christmas surfin', I can't deny it

I wanna spend my Christmas on the Sparklin' Coast in old-Kiri

---

**Suigetsu**: For years I saved my pennies and planned it

The great Shinobi Ocean, we'll span it

I wanna spend Christmas where I dig it the most, in old-Kiri

---

**Suigetsu**: Go to old-Kiri

Melekalikimaka is "Merry Christmas" in old-Kiri talk-a

And at the boarder we'll count the shooting stars

And it will be just Sasuke and me in old-Kiri

---

**Suigetsu**: The suntanned beauties are everywhere

If you're comin' to the islands then you might stare

And find a girl waiting for you there in old-Kiri

---

**Suigetsu**: Kisame and Zabuza and young Haku, too

Wish a Melekalikimaka to you

They're the friendliest people anywhere in old-Kiri

---

**Suigetsu**: Go to old-Kiri

Melekalikimaka is how they say it in island talk-a

The island flower fragrance in the air

We'll write a card and underneath the mango trees

We'll say, "Wish you were here with us in old-Kiri"

---

**Suigetsu**: Winter in the sun and surf'd sure be nice

In a south sea garden paradise

I wanna spend Christmas where I dig it the most, in old-Kiri

---

**Suigetsu**: Without Karin, that's good for me

Do you wanna come along with me?

Juugo lets go up to Hanalai

I'd love to take you to the islands today

* * *

This is one of my favorite songs! 


	14. I Saw Granny Kissing Santa Claus

Konoha Christmas Carols

arranged by Goggleplex

Naruto decided to celebrate Christmas with his favorite Granny, Tsunade, but when he reached her office he couldn't keep what he saw there to himself.

_**I Saw Granny Kissing Santa Claus**_

---

**Naruto**: Wow! Granny's kissing Santa Claus!

I saw Granny kissing Santa Claus

Underneath the mistletoe last night

She didn't see me creep

Up the stairs to have a peep

She thought that I was tucked up

In my apartment, fast asleep

---

**Naruto**: Then I saw Granny tickle Santa Claus

Underneath his beard so snowy white

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Jiraiya had only seen

Granny kissing Santa Claus last night

---

**Kiba**: He saw Granny kissing Santa Claus

---

**Naruto**: I did! I really did see Granny kissing Santa Claus

And I'm gonna tell Jiraiya

Then I saw Granny tickle Santa Claus

Underneath his beard so snowy white

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Jiraiya had only seen

Granny kissing Santa Claus last night

---

**Lee**: Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Jiraiya had only seen

Granny kissing Santa Claus last night

---

**Naruto**: I did! I did! I really did see Granny kissing Santa Claus

You gotta believe me! You just gotta believe me!

Come on, fellas, believe me! You just gotta believe me!

---

Lawls...have a melekilekimaka!


	15. Winter Wonderland

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

Just a couple of kids having fun recording the fun Christmas song:

_**Winter Wonderland**_

---

**Sakura**: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

---

**Sasori**: Gone away is the bluebird,

Here to stay is a new bird

He sings a love song,

As we go along,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

---

**Sakura**: In the meadow we can build a snowman,

Then pretend that he is Tobi with a frown

He'll say: Are you married?

We'll say: No man,

But you can do the job

When you're in town.

---

**Sasori**: Later on, we'll conspire,

As we dream by the fire

To face unafraid,

The plans that we've made,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

---

**Sakura**: In the meadow we can build a snowman,

And pretend that he's a circus clown

We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,

Until the other children knock him down.

---

_**--Music Stops Suddenly--**_ Sasori glared cooly towards Sakura and says, "Who are these "other children" and why did they knock it down. My snowman was meant to be art that lasted forever...It was that brat _Deidara_ wasn't it."

"Of course it wasn't me, hmm." Deidara said with a scowl, "The snowman would've melted anyway when spring came."

"Not if I preserved in in a cold incasing seal."

"If you did that and brought it out in the summer it would become a puddle, hmm."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP WE NEED TO FINISH THE SONG!" Sakura growled and shoved Deidara from the recording studio. Then with a chipper smile she turned to Sasori and cheerfully said, "Now then, lets continue, shall we Sasori?"

"...right..."_**---Music Starts Again---**_

**---**_**  
**_

**Sasori & Sakura**: When it snows, ain't it thrilling,

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

Walking in a winter wonderland,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

We'll be walking in our winter wonderland!

---

right...sorry I got a little carried away with that one...


	16. An Angel Medley

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

And now a lovely duet preformed by Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki and his beautiful and talented partner, Konan who will be singing

_**An Angel Medley**_

---

**Pein**: The first Noel the angel did say

Was to certain poor shepards

In fields as they lay

In fields where they

Lay keeping their sheep

On a cold winter's night

That was so deep

---

**Konan & Pein**: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel

Born is the King of Israel

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel

Born is the King of Israel

Noel, Noel

---

**Konan**: Angels we have heard on high

Sweetly singing o'er the plains

And the mountains in reply

---

**Pein**: Echo back their joyous strains

---

**Konan**: Gloria in excelsis deo

Gloria in excelsis deo

Sing gloria, yeah

---

**Pein**: Sing praises to the newborn King

---

**Konan**: Gloria

---

**Konan & Pein**: Come to Bethlehem and see

Him whose birth the angels sing

Come adore on bended knee

Christ the Lord the newborn King

---

**Konan**: Gloria in excelsis deo

Gloria in excelsis deo

---

**Konan & Pein: **Sing gloria, sing gloria, sing

glory, oh, sing glory

Sing gloria, sing gloria, sing

glory, oh, sing glory

I'm singing glory

---

**Pein**: Hark the herald angels sing

---

**Konan**: Glory to the newborn King

---

**Pein**: Joyful all ye nations rise

---

**Konan**: Join the triumph of the skies

---

**Pein**: With angelic host proclaim

---

Konan & Pein: Sing gloria, sing gloria,

sing glory, oh, sing glory

Sing gloria, sing gloria,

sing glory, oh, sing glory

---

**Konan & Pein**: Sing gloria, sing gloria, sing

glory, oh, sing glory

Sing gloria, sing gloria, sing

glory, oh, sing gloria

---

**Pein**: To a babe in the manger born a King

Gloria, hear the song the angels sing

Hear the mountains echo ring

---

**Konan**: Glory hallelujah

---

**Pein**: On the night in a stable came a boy

Prince of Peace came to earth , the skies rejoice

Heaven sings with a mighty voice

---

**Pein**: To a babe in the manger born a King

Gloria, hear the song the angels sing

Hear the mountains echo ring

---

**Konan**: Glory hallelujah

---

**Pein**: On the night in a stable came a boy

Prince of Peace came to earth , the skies rejoice

Heaven sings with a mighty voice

---

**Konan**: Sing hallelujah!

---

**Pein**: Glory hallelujah

---

**Konan**: Sing!

**Pein**: Shout!

**Konan**: Sing!

**Pein**: Shout!

**Konan**: Sing!

**Pein**: Shout!

**Pein & Konan**: Glory hallelujah

---

**Konan**: Sing!

**Pein**: Shout!

**Konan**: Sing!

**Pein**: Shout!

**Konan**: Sing!

**Pein**: Shout!

**Pein & Konan**: Glory hallelujah

---

Wow that was lovely! I had no idea you two were so into the true meaning of Christmas.

**Konan**: We aren't.

**Pein**: That's right. This song was actually about myself...and Konan, my angelic messenger...

...you two are terrible...


	17. I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

Neji and Tenten are very assertive people. And here they both are to tell the world what they want to see on Christmas Morning:

_**I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas**_

---

**Neji**: I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

Only a hippopotamus will do

Don't want kunai, no dinky ninja toy

I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy

---

**Tenten**: I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?

He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue

Just bring him through the front door,

that's the easy thing to do

---

**Neji**: I can see me now on Christmas morning,

creeping down the stairs

**Tenten**: Oh what joy and what surprise

when I open up my eyes

to see a hippo hero standing there

---

**Neji**: I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

Only a hippopotamus will do

**Tenten**: No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses

I only like hippopotamuses

And hippopotamuses like me too

---

**Neji**: Uncle says the hippo would eat me up, but then

Sensei says a hippo is a vegeterian

---

**Tenten**: There's lots of room for him in my two-car garage

I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage

---

**Neji**: I can see me now on Christmas morning,

creeping down the stairs

**Tenten**: Oh what joy and what surprise

when I open up my eyes

to see a hippo hero standing there

---

**Tenten & Neji**: I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

Only a hippopotamus will do

No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses

I only like hippopotamuseses

And hippopotamuses like me too!

---  
... too many training accidents or childlike glee? You decide...


	18. Feliz Navidad

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

For the full effect of this song, you must create a mental image in your head of Zetsu with maracas while wearing a sombrero, Tobi must be playing the trumpet and Deidara has a guitar and Sasori has a violin, they are all dressed as Mariachi's...Got that? Good. I Give you Zetsu who will sing:

_**Feliz Navidad**_

---

**Dark Zetsu**: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

---

**White Zetsu**: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

---

**Both Zetsu**: We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of our heart.

---

**White Zetsu**: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

---

**Dark Zetsu**: Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

---

**Both Zetsu**: We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of our heart.

---

**Both Zetsu**: We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of our heart!!!


	19. We're A Couple Of Misfits

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

Nobody in Iwa liked Deidara. He was a freak with mouths on his hands and he had a temper that made him difficult to work with. It isn't well known but he wasn't actually a 'Criminal Missing Nin' from Iwa. They fired him. On his journeys he meets a rather odd and annoying kid named Tobi who everyone teased because his mask was really weird. The two meed and form a bond with music!

_**We're A Couple Of Misfits**_

---

**Deidara**: Why am I such a misfit?

I am not just a nit wit!

You can't fire me

I quit!

Seems I don't fit in.

---

**Tobi**: Why am I such a misfit?

I am not just a nit wit!

Just because my mask swirls

Why don't I fit in?

---

**Tobi & Deidara**: We're a couple of misfits

We're a couple of misfits

What's the matter with misfits

That's where we fit in!

---

**Tobi & Deidara**: We're not daffy and dilly

Don't go 'round willy nilly

Seems to us kinda silly

That we don't fit in.

---

**Tobi & Deidara**: We may be different from the rest

Who decides the test

Of what is really best?

---

**Tobi & Deidara**: We're a couple of misfits

We're a couple of misfits

What's the matter with misfits

That's where we fit in!

---

**Tobi**: Why am I such a misfit?

I am not just a nit wit!

I'm an adorable shinobi

Why don't I fit in?

---

**Deidara**: Why am I such a misfit?

I am not just a nit wit!

They can't fire me.

I QUIT!

---

**Tobi & Deidara**: We may be different from the rest

Who decides the test

Of what is really best?

---

**Tobi & Deidara**: We're a couple of misfits

We're a couple of misfits

What's the matter with misfits

That's where we fit in!

---

XD Oi. What's wrong with me? That should have been a Gaara/Naruto song, but these two just seemed to fit somehow...


	20. The First Novel

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

Note: the previous Chapter 20 sucked so this is its official replacement. It's much better than that old load of crock...Now onto the 'story'.

Kakashi is a festive sort of guy who will know show his love of 'Icha-Icha' by singing a carol about the adventures that brought out:

_**The First Novel **_

**Kakashi**: The First Novel, the people did say

Was to certain poor perverts near springs as they lay

In springs where they stay while peeping in err

Of the women who found them death threats did they hurl

Novel, Novel, Novel, Novel

He wrote a book that women won't sell!

---

**Kakashi**: They looked up and saw a sign

Shining in the window that announced a sale

And to the earth it gave great hope

He watched them up close without a scope

Novel, Novel, Novel, Novel

He wrote a book that women won't sell!

---

**Kakashi**: And by the hope of that same book

Men everywhere didn't have to die for one quick look

To support the 'king' was their intent

And to follow the plot wherever it went.

Novel, Novel, Novel, Novel

He wrote a book that women won't sell!

---

**Kakashi**: The plot drew up and described cute breasts

Over Konoha was where best were the chests

The plot takes place in Suna and Kiri

It dosn't matter where if the women are pretty

Novel, Novel, Novel, Novel

He wrote a book that women won't sell!

---

**Kakashi**: Then entered in those sequels in threes

Men everywhere fell upon their knees

And offered there for his defense

Their thanks and cash and support immense.

Novel, Novel, Novel, Novel

He wrote a book that women won't sell!

---

**Kakashi**: Then let us all with one accord

Sing praises to our Jiraiya ero-Lord

That hath made Heaven on earth for us

And with his bruises mankind has thus.

Novel, Novel, Novel, Novel

He wrote a book that women won't sell!

* * *

Now that is far better. Good old Kakashi, you too can give your thanks to Erosennin by giving me a review! ;-) Be sure to look into my other stories too please! 


	21. Tomorrow and Dreams

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

Sometimes all you need to do is dream. And thus it is Hinata's time to shine as she sings:

_**There's Always Tomorrow**_

**Hinata**: There's always tomorrow

For dreams to come true

Believe in your dreams, come what may.

There's always tomorrow

WIth so much to do

And so little time in a day.

---

**Hinata**: We all pretend the rainbow has an end

And you'll be there, my friend, some day.

There's always tomorrow

For dreams to come true

Tomorrow is not far away.

---

**Hinata**: We all pretend the rainbow has an end

And you'll be there, my friend, some day

There's always tomorrow

For dreams to come true

Tomorrow is not far away.

---

Yes this update is short but I will be uploading a chapter a night until the 25th so I have a 25 chapter sing-a-song type story. Working on a few surprises so stay tuned!


	22. Holly Jolly

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex

I now give you Gai and Lee getting into the spirit of the season by singing:

_**A Holly Jolly Christmas**_

---

**Gai**: Have a holly jolly Christmas

It's the best time of the year

Well I don't know if there'll be snow

But have a cup of cheer

---

**Lee**: Have a holly jolly Christmas

And when you walk down the street

Say hello to friends you know

And everyone you meet

---

**Gai**: Ho ho the mistletoe

Hung where you can see

Somebody waits for you

Kiss her once for me

---

**Lee**: Have a holly jolly Christmas

And in case you didn't hear

Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas

This year

---

**Lee and Gai**: Have a holly jolly Christmas

And when you walk down the street

Say hello to friends you know

And everyone you meet

---

**Lee and Gai**: Have a holly jolly Christmas

And in case you didn't hear

Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas

This year

---

No snow yet here for Christmas but I'm not expecting it since I live in a desert...


	23. Jingle Bell Rock

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex.

"Has Kin snapped, Dosu?" Zaku asked

"I think she has." Dosu replied solomnly as Kin pranced around in a red out fit lined with white fur all the while singing

_**Jingle Bell Rock**_

**Kin**: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

---

**Kin**: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air.

---

**Kin**: What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell rock.

---

**Kin**: What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell roooccck!

---

Merry Christmas Eve-Eve everyone!


	24. O Lonely Nights

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged by Goggleplex.

Believe it or not Gaara's favorite time of the day is dawn, because the night is lonely and the sunlight brings him new hope and energy!

_**Oh Lonley Nights**_

---_**  
**_

**Gaara**: Oh lonely nights! When stars are brightly shining,

It is at night when I lack most in mirth.

Long sits the world in dark and shadows pining,

Till the sun appears and the soul feels its worth.

A thrill of hope my tired mind rejoices,

For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.

---

**Gaara**: Feel the morning breeze! Oh, hear the people's voices!

Oh night's design, it's night when people sleep;

Oh night's design, Oh night's, Oh night's design.

---

**Gaara**: Truly the night shows me how to love one all the others;

The sun will rise and the world is at peace.

Darkness shall break for the sun always arises!

And in the light all suspicion shall cease.

Sweet hymn of joy in grateful chorus within me!

Let all within me praise the dawns new light.

---

**Gaara**: The sun shall ever rise! It comes and will forever,

The power and sunlight evermore remains.

The power and sunlight evermore remains.

---

**Gaara**: Feel the morning breeze! Oh, hear the people's voices!

Oh night's design, it's night when people sleep;

Oh night's design, Oh night's, Oh night's design.

---

Well, Merry Christmas Eve Everyone! Hope you enjoyed Gaara's part!


	25. We Wish You A Merry Christmas!

Konoha Christmas Carols

Arranged By Goggleplex

It was such an odd sight to see that many people disbelieved their eyes in Konoha that early Christmas morning. For before the village gates was the full force of the Akatsuki, not in preperation of battle, but instead wearing jinglebells and carrying bundles of slopilly wrapped gifts. The thought was nice but the carol they were singing gave many people doubts to their so-called might.

---

**Deidara**: We wish you a merry Christmas

**Sasori**: We wish you a merry Christmas

**Tobi**: We wish you a merry Christmas

**All Three**: And a happy New Year.

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin;

Glad tidings for Christmas

And a happy New Year!

---

**Zetsu**: We want some figgy pudding

**Pein**: We want some figgy pudding

**Konan**: We want some figgy pudding

**All Three**: Please bring it right here!

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin;

Glad tidings for Christmas

And a happy New Year!

---

**Itachi**: We won't go until we get some

**Kisame**: We won't go until we get some

**Kakuzu & Hidan**: We won't go until we get some

**All Four**: So bring it out here!

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin;

Glad tidings for Christmas

And a happy New Year!

---

**Akatsuki**: We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a happy New Year.

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin;

Glad tidings for Christmas

And a happy New Year!

---

From all of Naruto-land as well as myself, I hope you had a MERRY CHRISTMAS!

If you want more musical madness, feel free to check out this story's 'sequel' "Shinobi Showtune Spectacular" (I have a thing for alliterating these titles...)

Please check out the sequel! www. fanfiction. net /s/ 3965581/ 1/


End file.
